


Not Such a Drunken Mistake

by the_fandom_lover



Category: Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, drunk, not that smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_lover/pseuds/the_fandom_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New year new love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan wakes up and walks out into the lounge and sees Phil in his normal spot on the couch, in what they like to call, “browsing position”.   
“Morning Phil,” Dan says.   
“It's like 11,” Phil laughs.   
“It's still morning,” Dan laughs back.   
“Well, I made coffee if you still aren't awake,” Phil gestures to the kitchen.   
“Sweet,” Dan exclaims. 

Dan comes back out from the kitchen with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, “So?” Dan asks, “Are we making a video today?”  
“I mean we could or, we could just play videos game,” Phil suggests.   
“I'm perfectly fine with that,” Dan agrees.   
Dan loves playing games with Phil, it's relaxing and fun, no pressure from anyone. I mean, who wouldn't want to live with their bestfriend? 

It’s two days until New Years and the boys weren't planning any parties or anything special. Just video games until midnight and then Tumblr until 3am. Until, Dan walks down to the mailbox. 

“Okay,” Dan thinks, “bills, bills, junk, magazine subscription no thanks, and- hm.”  
Dan walks back upstairs and throws the mail on the table except for the blue envelope with the shiny balloon stickers on it.   
“Hey Phil,” Dan yells, “ there is a letter from Chris.”  
“A letter?” Phil asks, confused.   
“Yeah I know weird right?”  
“Well, open it,” Phil says persistently.   
“Okay okay chill,” Dan says opening the odd letter. 

-You are invited to celebrate the New Year with a party hosted by Chris.  
It starts at 6:30. And ends when everyone goes home. We hope you can make it.   
You're truly, Chris-

“Hm, well interested?” Phil asks.   
“I don't know, you know me and human interaction, doesn't not go well together,” Dan says.   
“You'll be fine, I promise,” Phil says comfortably.   
“Fine,” Dan says, “but you are gonna owe me for the lost video game time.”   
“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Phil walks out into the living room with a navy blue t-shirt, a black sweater, and black skinny jeans, “Well don't you look great,” Dan says.   
“You don't look too bad yourself,” Phil says back. Dan is wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans.   
“Shall we get going then?” Dan asks looking at the clock about to strike seven.   
“Yeah, let's go,” Phil says. 

They arrive at the party and they can already hear the music from the hallway. 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

“Hey guys!” Chris answers the door.   
“Hey Chris!” Phil says, going in for a hug. Chris looks at Dan and gives him a nod. Chris knows that Dan isn't well with touching.  
“Well, come in drink, eat, and be happy the year is almost over,” Chris leads the boys inside to the lounge area. There are still Christmas lights up but, there is also food, so no complaining. 

When Dan enters the lounge, there are about 25 people drinking and having fun. Dan decides it would be best to stay close to Phil.   
“Do you want something to drink?” Phil asks over the loud music.   
“Uh, no thanks I'm good,” Dan shouts back.   
“Okay, I'll be right back.”  
“Uh yeah okay,” Dan says nervously. Dan doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even like parties, he only came because Phil insisted. Phil comes back, with drinks.   
“So, do you want to go mingle?” Phil asks.   
“Sure, I guess,” Dan says.   
“Are you okay?” Phil asks.  
“Yeah, I'm fine,” Dan says trying to reassure Phil.   
“Alright, just let me know okay?” Phil walks away patting Dan in the shoulder. Phil knows something is up, he shouldn't have pressured him into coming, he knows Dan would have much rather be playing video games and watching anime. But, right now, he just has to hope for the best. 

Dan is standing all alone, wandering around the house, he looks at his phone, “8:15,” he thinks, “Ugh.”   
“Hi,” a strange girl coming up to Dan says.   
“Uh, hi,” Dan says nervously.   
“Want a drink?” she asks.   
“Um sure,” Dan says. She takes his sleeve and leads him to the kitchen were all the food is.   
“What's your name?” the girl asks.   
“Uh, Dan.”  
“Cute, I'm Rachel.”  
“Thanks, I-I guess,” Dan says looking at his feet.   
“Do you have someone for midnight?” Rachel asks.   
“N-yes,” Dan says.   
“Oh, shame,” Rachel leans in to kiss Dan. Dan doesn't know what to do so he freezes. He can taste the alcohol on her tongue, not turned on at the taste. Rachel finishes with a soft kiss on Dan's neck. 

“Uh, whoa, what's going on here?” a voice asks. Dan looks up to see Phil standing in the doorway.   
“Well, since I wouldn't get this babe at midnight, I thought I would get him while I can,” Rachel says pinching Dan’s cheek.   
“Sorry Rach,” Phil says ,”he isn't into you.”  
“Sucks for him,” Rachel walks away putting her thumb to her ear and her pinky to her mouth and mouthing “call me”.   
Dans face is totally red with embarrassment.   
“Do you know her?” Dan asks Phil.   
“Yeah, she already kissed me tonight,” Phil laughs.   
“Oh, hahahaha,” Dan laughs with him. “I missed you tonight I don't know any of these people.”  
“I beg to differ, it seems you know one rather well,” Phil says, talking about Rachel.   
“She attacked me,” Dan says.   
“Mhm,” Phil says. “Well come on, it's 9:30 and everyone is getting drunk, we should join them.”  
“Alright,” Dan says smiling. They walk back to the lounge and grab a beer each. The music is loud and sky is clear. The night is not too bad. 

They dance for what seems like forever, they have had a variety of drinks from beer, to tequila, to straight up vodka. Dan seems to forget all his nerves about coming and is just happy he can be dancing with his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

5...4...3...2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone is drunk, no one is thinking straight and they go for the first person they see. Dan looks to his right and sees Phil, Phil looks to his left and sees Dan. They practically fall into each other and connect their lips. When they break apart they fall into a pit of laughter.   
“You- you- you are a very good kisser,” Dan slurs.   
“You're not too shabby yourself,” Phil says, not even close to how drunk Dan is.   
“Can we leave?” Dan asks.   
“Why don't you lie down for a little while?” Phil says.   
“Okay. Where?” Dan asks, his eyes wandering.   
“How about the bedroom?” Phil suggest, laughing.   
“That seems like a good place,” Dan agrees and starts to walk in the opposite direction of the bedroom.   
“Other way, Dan,” Phil grabs Dan’s hand and leads him toward the bedroom. Dan bumps into a few walls on the way, but Phil is able to lead him.   
Phil plops Dan on the bed and takes his jacket off, then his shoes, so he is comfortable.   
“Phil,” Dan says.   
“Yes?”  
“You’re a good kisser.”  
“I think we already established that,” Phil replies.   
“No I mean like really, really, REALLY, good.”  
“Thank you Dan.”  
“Will you kiss me again?”  
“You are very drunk and you won't even remember this conversation in the morning.”   
“Then kiss me,” Dan says starting to sit up.   
“Lay down.”  
“Not until you kiss me.”  
“I'm not going to take advantage of a drunk boy.”  
“I'll move out.”  
“And go where?” Phil asks laughing to himself.   
“Out.”  
“Okay. Time for bed, I'll come get you in an hour and then we will leave.”  
“Okay wait,” Dan says pulling Phil closer, “I have to tell you a secret, but you can't tell Phil.”  
“I promise.”  
“I think he is a really good kisser,” Dan says.   
“He knows.”  
“Good, good, g...-,” Dan passes out and goes to sleep. 

“So you're going to take the drunk boy home?” Chris asks Phil laughing.   
“Yeah, he probably won't even remember the past year let alone this night,” Phil jokes.   
“Alright, drive safe,” Chris and Phil hug and say their goodbyes. 

Phil gently shakes Dan trying to wake him, “Dan...Dan, wake up, it's time to go.”  
“Hm, oh hey Phil, are-are we leaving?” Dan asks, still very drunk and dazed.   
“Yep let's go,” Phil takes Dan’s hand and picks him up. Dan is a little dizzy but is able to walk, sort of. 

Phil walks with Dan wrapped around his shoulder for balance and hops into the elevator.   
“Hey Phil,” Dan says.   
“Yes Dan?”   
“You're a good kisser.”  
“Tha-,” Phil gets cut off by Dan giving him a sloppy drunk kiss.   
“Shhh, don't tell anybody, I like Phil,” Dan says putting one finger to Phil's mouth.   
Phil is dumbstruck, is this the alcohol talking, or the truth?  
“Don't worry I won't,” Phil says.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan wakes up with a throbbing headache. How much did he drink last night? 

Phil also wakes up with a headache, but goes away after a cup of coffee. Dan stumbles out into the kitchen holding his head, “Moring Dan,” Phil says.   
“Shhh,” Dan says putting his index finger up to his lips.   
“You okay,” Phil whispers.   
“Headache,” Dan replies, “Can we turn off, like, the lights?”   
“Sure I guess, do you want some coffee or some painkillers?” Phil asks.   
“Both thank you,” Dan says.   
Phil hands Dan coffee and painkillers and asks him a question, “So, do you remember anything from last night?”  
“Alcohol, I definitely remember alcohol,” Dan replies.   
“Well... you aren't wrong,” Phil says.   
“You sound weird, did something happen last night?” Dan asks. Phil sits on the couch drinking his coffee.   
“Phil,” Dan says persistently, “did something happen last night I should know about?”  
“Maybe, maybe not,” Phil replies, not sure of what to say. Should he tell Dan about last night? Dan was drunk and wasn't thinking straight, but he could have been telling the truth. 

“Philip, I swear to God, what happened last night?!” Dan says angrily.   
“I wasn't supposed to know, so if I tell you then you will know I know,” Phil says quietly.   
“Phil, whatever it is, it may not be that bad,” Dan says, sitting next to Phil. Dan looks into Phil’s eyes,”Tell me what happened, please, what is so important that you have to keep me in the dark about it?” They sit for a few minutes before Phil finally says something, “We kissed.” They sit in silence for a few more minutes.   
“Wh-wha-what do mean?” Dan asks, flustered.   
“You got drunk, like really drunk, so, when midnight came along, we kissed.”   
“Oh wow,” Dan says.   
“Wait there is more. You were drunk and tired so I took you to Chris’ bedroom,” Phil sees a scared look on Dan’s face, “We didn't have sex or anything don't worry.” Dan has a look of relief.   
“So anyway I took you to Chris’ bedroom for you to take a nap, you kept telling me what a good kisser I was and all that and how you wouldn't go to sleep until I kissed you again. Of course I didn't because you were drunk, vulnerable and most likely will have no memory of this experience any way. Which obviously you don't, so you finally went to bed after you told me I was a good kisser for the thousandth time,” Phil says.   
“Okay wow,” Dan starts to say.   
“There is more,” Phil says.   
“Oh my God, okay,” Dan sighs.   
“I woke you up about an hour later to take you home, we said our goodbyes and such and walked- well I carried you- to the elevator. And you told me I was a good kisser, again, and I was trying to say something and you cut me off. With a kiss. Then, you told me something I wish you hadn't.”   
“What did I say Phil?” Dan asks.   
“You said ‘Shhh, don't tell anybody, I like Phil’,” Phil finishes.   
“Um, okay then, I'm going to go for a walk, you know fresh air and stuff,” Dan says getting up.   
“Dan, please don't be mad at me,” Phil says.   
“I'm not, don't worry, thank you for telling me and I'll see you later,” Dan walks out the door not sure of what to do next. He sits next to the door in the hallway and stares at the wall.   
“What the hell did I do?” Dan thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell did I do? What did I do? What did I do?,” Dan rocks back and forth in the hallway, he can feel himself start to cry. 

Phil decides to also go for a walk to refresh his mind about the moments that just played out. When we walks out the door he sees Dan crying up against the hallway. 

Dan sees Phil come out the door and tries not to make eye contact.   
“Dan, look at me please,” Phil asks. Dan doesn't move.   
“Look, we should talk, inside, or on a walk or something,” Phil says starting to touch Dan's arm. Dan pulls his body away from Phil, he wished he didn't. Dan looks at Phil sitting next to him.   
“What am I supposed to say, Phil?” Dan yells, “It's already bad enough that I like you then, drunk, I fucking kissed you! That's not how I wanted to tell you,” Dan says with a tear streaked face.   
“You think this is easy for me?” Phil asks.   
“Of course not,” Dan replies.   
“I wanted to kiss you, this wasn't just a drunken mistake, this was a good thing, kind of,” Phil says.   
“How?”   
“Because otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation.”   
“Oh you mean the one where I cry in the hallway while my crush watches?”  
“Look, Dan,” Phil says lifting Dan's chin, “I like you too.” Phil kisses Dan and Dan can feel all of his worries disappear.   
“I don't believe you,” Dan says jokingly.   
“Well then I'll just have to prove it,” Phil says giving Dan a long tender kiss, much different than the sloppy drunk kisses, this one was pure and passionate, and full of love. 

Dan pulls away and stands up holding his hand out for Phil. He takes his hand and stands up, looking into his eyes.   
“You are a very good kisser, Phil Lester,” Dan says.   
Phil can't help but laugh, “Thank you, Daniel. You aren't too bad yourself when you aren't wasted to the new year.”  
“Hehe, thanks,” Dan smiles.   
“We should go inside, the neighbors are probably wondering what the hell is going on, or they have been eavesdropping and cheering us on,” Phil whispers.   
“Okay,” Dan whispers back. They walk inside hand in hand and settling on the couch, Dan laying his head on Phil's lap.   
“So,” Dan says, “what now?”   
“I have no idea,” Phil says, “I woke up with a headache and now I'm laying on the couch with my boyfriend.”  
“How about we just sit here for a little bit?” Dan asks. “I kind of like it when you say I'm your boyfriend.”   
“Very well, boyfriend,” Phil says. Dan smiles and just looks up at Phil.   
“Dan's smile could light up a room,” Phil thinks.   
“Phil’s eyes could light up the world,” Dan thinks. Dan watches as Phil bends down towards Dan's head and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Dan could easily get use to this.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan and Phil have been together for a little over two months but they still haven't told anybody. 

It's February 13th, Phil has decided to do something special for Dan as a Valentine's Day surprise tomorrow.   
“Hey Dan, what are you doing tomorrow?” Phil asks giving Dan a kiss on the cheek.   
“Um, I'm assuming I'm going to be with you, you weirdo,” Dan says.   
“Good,” Phil says. “Tomorrow is going to be special, and it's a surprise.”  
“Are we going anywhere?” Dan asks nervously.   
“No don't worry,” Phil says.   
“Okay, great, I'm excited,” Dan says.   
“And as you should be,” Phil replies back giving Dan a wink. Dan blushes and looks away. When Phil turns to walk away towards his room, Dan runs at him from behind and wraps his arms around his waist.   
“It seems I have some sort of specimen on my waist,” Phil says sarcastically.   
“Haha, very funny, I just want to be with you,” Dan says nuzzling into Phil's neck.   
“We live together, you psycho,” Phil jokes.   
“I know, I just love you,” Dan says kissing Phil's neck.   
“I love you too, bear,” Phil says.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil runs into Dan's room at 10am to wake Dan up by jumping on the bed.   
“Happy Valentines Day!” Phil says kissing Dan on the forehead. Dan wakes up and looks at Phil's sharp blue eyes. Phil, straddling Dan's waist says, “Are you ready?”   
“Ready for what? I'm scared,” Dan laughs.   
“Come on, I already made coffee,” Phil says, still sitting on Dan.   
“As much as I love the position we are in right now, I can't get up unless you get off,” Dan says.   
“Right,” Phil says sliding off. Phil tugs Dan's arm and pulls him to the kitchen.   
“Oh my gosh, Phil,” Dan exclaims looking at the pancakes, eggs and bacon all laid out for him. “This is amazing, you really didn't have to.”   
“I wanted to because it's Valentine's Day and you are my boyfriend,” Phil says. Dan pulls Phil towards him and gives him a long kiss.   
“I love you,” Dan whispers.   
“I know,” Phil says giving Dan a quick peck and starts to serve the food. 

They sit for an hour, just talking, eating, and occasionally catching one staring at the other.   
“So, I got a bunch of movies for us to watch all day!” Phil says pulling out almost ten movies. “We have Jurassic Park, Star Wars and a whole bunch of others, but we can also watch Attack on Titan all day too, if you want.”  
“I honestly don't care as long as I get to sit with you all day,” Dan says kissing Phil on the forehead.   
“Whatever you want bear.” Dan smiles, loving every minute of this day. 

Dan looks up at the clock, 8:45 pm.   
“Well, it's almost nine, what do you want to do, Phil?” Dan asks.   
“What do you mean it's almost nine?” Phil exclaims, sitting up quickly.   
“I mean, it's almost nine,” Dan laughs.   
“My god,” Phil says.   
“I know,” Dan says, “Happy Valentine’s Day my love.”   
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Phil says.   
“Why don’t we finish this off in the bedroom,” Dan says quietly.   
“Are you sure?” Phil asks, “I mean, don't get me wrong I want to but, it would be out first time together.”   
“Trust me I want to.” Dan takes Phil’s hand, leading him to Dan’s room. Phil leans in for a hard, passionate kiss. Dan can feel the romance. They enter Dan’s room and Phil pushes Dan on to the bed, climbing on top of him.   
“Are you sure?” Phil asks.   
“Positive,” Dan says reassuringly.   
“Okay, bear.” Phil leans down and kisses Dan on the lips, slowly leading down to his neck. Dan sits up and takes off his shirt, also taking Phil’s shirt off. They lay back down and Phil resumes kissing Dan's neck, going to the collarbone, and then to the chest. He goes all the way down until he is at the waistband of his pants. Phil slowly unbuttons Dan's pants and takes off his own. Phil goes back up and climbs on top, straddling his waist, and slowly starts to grind on Dan. Dan moans, turned on and enjoying every minute. 

They spend the night, in Dan's room, Phil being too tired to make it back to his own bedroom. 

Dan wakes up at around 10 and rolls over, seeing that Phil had slept with him the whole night. Dan spend the next few minutes just looking at Phil, examining every feature on his beautiful face. Phil starts to stir and finally wakes up. He sees Dan looking at him.   
“So, you like to watch people sleep do you?” Phil jokes.   
“Only the pretty ones,” Dan says.   
“How are you?” Phil asks.   
“Well, my arse hurts but other than that, fine and happy,” Dan laughs.   
“I love you,” Phil says.   
“I love you too,” Dan replies.   
Phil scoots over and kisses Dan on the lips. The passion is truly the most beautiful thing either have them had ever imagined.


End file.
